zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's
__FORCETOC__ Note: This may or may not fit in with canon. Investigations First report - Simon Johnston It was a stormy and rather grey morning as Detective Greg Bosch arrived at the scene of the crime, a large building rented out to a company calling themselves “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza”. It was a local hit with the kids and was just beginning to blossom into a franchise when the incident occurred. One young mechanic had discovered something sinister inside one of the animatronics as he’d headed into the back room to get supplies to fix the jaw of another animatronic. What he’d found had caused the large police buzz around the building, with officers turning families away from the entrance. They almost stopped Greg, too, but he pulled out his badge and they let him through. He took the last chew out of his breakfast baguette as he entered the main hall of the building, making his way through a crowd of people and into the parts and service room. There were five bodies, he learned as he saw the disassembled animatronics. Four of the five were local kids that had all gone missing, with the fifth being a little boy that had disappeared only a day prior. He recognized one of the forerunners of the case at once, judging by his jet-black hair and drawling voice as he spoke to another CSI. “Mars, is that you? Isaac Mars?” Greg asked. The somewhat shorter CSI spun around to face him, a dark look presently coming over his eyes until he saw his former colleague. The two clapped each other on the shoulder before the darkness returned to the look on Mars’ face. “It’s a grisly scene here.” Mars explained in his drawl, looking down at the bloody interior of the Bonnie suit he was examining. A horrible smell of rot and thickened blood reached Greg Bosch’s nose, and the young investigator winced as the scent came drifting up to him. It would have made Greg vomit if he had been any normal individual, but he'd done a few circuits in the homicide unit by now and was more accustomed to it. Mars turned to look back down at the Bonnie suit, frowning. “I’d gotten the memo.” Greg explained, trying to ignore the stench. He realized the smell was quite overpowering in this back room, as though the bodies had been decomposing here for a while already. “The new young mechanic came back here for parts, found bodies instead. No wonder. With a smell like this, he would have to have no nose to not discover the bodies. So, our perp hid the bodies in the suits?” “Yep.” Mars replied idly, standing back up to eye Greg as another young CSI came to examine the remains within Bonnie. “Five kids, all of them kids that were reported missing from the vicinity. Bonnie here has the first kid, who’s already decomposing at quite a pace, as you previously detected with your olfactory senses. Some interesting reports from the final suit over there.” Greg followed Mars’ finger to a Freddy suit of a strange golden color. Greg had visited the place a few times with his nephew and was familiar with the animatronics, but not this one. It seemed to be devoid of the machinery the others had, but had the same kind of foul stench to it. The very top of the torso piece was the biggest indicator of the body, with the golden fur there being stained crimson. Mars walked him over to it and scowled down at the suit. “This kid wasn’t shredded by the machinery like the others were, but he’s in no better shape.” Mars explained in a low snarl, gesticulating towards the suit. “We suspect the perp took it upon himself to finish the job on this one. We found the last one decapitated, with a lot of the blood inside of the body portion of the suit. We suspect the perpetrator decapitated the kid’s head while his body was inside the suit, then moved the head right up here in the Freddy head, which is also hollow. As you can see, he was very sloppy with this last kill and got lots of blood on the outside of the suit in the process. We’re dealing with one sick son of a bitch.” “I’ll say.” Greg breathed shallowly, rubbing his forehead in an agitated way. He never thought such a heinous crime scene could become the centerpiece fixation of this small town, which was affected by it on a most unfortunate day. There had been several birthday parties scheduled throughout the day, leaving the business to try to call and report the cancellation to as many of them as possible. He bid Mars farewell for now before heading to the first person he was going to investigate, a very nervous-looking young man in his early twenties who was trying to explain things to an officer. “I’ll take it from here.” Greg said to the officer, giving him a nod. “Hello, I’m Detective Greg Bosch of the St. Martin investigative unit. Want to tell me what’s going on here?” “Hello d-detective.” the shaken young man stuttered. “I’m Simon Johnston. I’m the Mang- er Toy Foxy’s ‘escort’ in Kid’s Cove...well...was. I usually just make sure the kids don’t get too rough or accidentally swallow anything hazardous that might come off it. N-nothing like what the other escorts do.” “The Mang…?” Greg questioned. The young man looked apologetic before leading Greg into Kid’s Cove to show him the most dilapidated animatronic Greg had ever seen. Greg reached out to feel the animatronic’s face, letting his fingers brush lightly across the white fur. He couldn’t help but feel bad for the thing, it looked like it was in a terrible state. “Th-this was supposed to be ‘Toy Foxy’, but the kids kept uh, taking it apart.” Johnston explained, scratching the back of his head. “Eventually, they just stopped putting it back together and left it as a sort of...construction thing for the kids. You know, let ‘em take it apart and put it back together however they liked, so the other employees and I started calling it ‘the Mangle’. I was just the monitor for Kid’s Cove. A lot of the adults were really good about watching the kids, but there weren’t always great parents here. Y-you know how it is.” “Kind of a morbid name for something for kids, don’t you think?” Greg asked, taking notes of what he’d heard so far. “But I suppose it seems fitting, if it’s in the state it sounds like it’s in. Did you notice anything odd in the days leading up to...well...this?” “Well, I did notice when the first boy went missing.” Johnston admitted, eyes suddenly filling with a kind of despair. “Alexander - AJ, we called him - was a good kid, a regular. His mother used to bring him and his little brother here almost every day. I knew Alvin better...that was the littler one’s name. But Mrs. Thompson used to talk about her boy a lot to me when we made small talk. Everyone here knew him, he was a big fan.” “A devoted Fazbear fan, huh?” Greg asked, taking note of what Johnston was saying. “I take it he wasn’t a fan of the Mangle. Where in the restaurant did he spend the most time, before he disappeared?” “I’m n-not sure.” Johnston revealed apologetically. “But I bet you can ask my co-worker, Ryan Anderson. He’s Bonnie’s escort, and AJ was the biggest fan of Bonnie. Always wore lots of purple, wanted to play guitar...you know how little kids are. He was even Bonnie for our Halloween party last year. The guy at the prize counter might’ve seen him too. I think the last time I saw AJ, he was going to see if he could get the Super-Safety bike lights for his new bike.” “Bike, huh?” Greg asked, making a note of that as well. “I don’t suppose it was one of the special character bikes they give you if you win enough tickets?” “Sure was.” Johnston confirmed, wiping away a single tear that the young detective noted. “When AJ would come check on his little brother in Kid’s Cove, he told me about it the day he won it. He picked the purple Bonnie-themed one, of course. His mom had said he was so excited the day he got it that he rode it around the neighborhood until sunset. He’d only been saving his tickets for months.” “Did you see little AJ on the day he disappeared? You seem to be attached to the family.” Greg questioned after jotting down the new information in his notepad. “I’ve known AJ since he was two.” Johnston confirmed. “His mom always brought the boys here. No dad at home, so we sorta help her out by keeping them entertained and letting them get their energy out. The day he disappeared, he had just got enough tickets for the bike lights and bag set. It was going to go perfect with his bike, the little bag for the Bonnie bike is a guitar, after all. Mrs. Thompson told me to watch Alvin until she came back. “When did she return?” “It was...it had to be something like almost twenty minutes later.” Johnston recalled as he peered around the abandoned Kid’s Cove. He stood in the corner, on one side of the Mangle as though to demonstrate. “I was standing right here, keeping an eye on Alvin like she’d asked me to. She came in here in a panic, and the store manager was with her. No one knew where AJ was. They had employees combing all the places he could have been in.” “Clearly not the employee-only areas though, correct?” Greg asked. Johnston lowered his head. “W-we had no idea. That back room was usually locked. I mean, yeah, a f-few people did have keys, but it was just used for spare parts and stuff, for our repair guy. The repair guy usually had his own tools, but we kept the older animatronics back there, just in case.” “Was his disappearance reported?” “His mother reported it. An investigator came, asked some questions.” Johnston sighed, looking stressed. “In the end, one of the moms thought she’d seen a boy matching AJ’s description being led out the main hall by someone else. She thought it was a parent and didn’t get a close look...y’know. The cops ruled that the kidnapper had probably removed him from the building, under the guise of giving him a toy or something he wanted. The investigation moved outside of the business at that point, and we got no more visits. They were busy searching the city for AJ.” "Thanks for the info." Greg said, nodding to the young man. "We'll see what we can do to stop this murderer from doing anything more here. Let me know if there's anything else you think might help." Greg lingered around for the analysis. It was definitely little AJ Thompson in that Bonnie suit, with the DNA sample and photo comparison fitting the kid to a tee. Another strong indicator of the body being AJ was found, as the pants pocket revealed a wad of tickets and the boy was in a purple sweater. Whoever the murderer was, Greg was certain an employee was responsible at this point. An employee would be well-aware of AJ's love for Bonnie. Greg was introduced by the chief to another investigator to help him out, a slightly younger man with fair hair by the name of Ian Remington. Greg and Ian found themselves stopping for lunch to further discuss the case at a local diner not too far from the murder scene. "I'd been involved in the investigation surrounding the kid's disappearance." Ian explained through a mouthful of his sandwich as he carefully showed Greg the case file for little AJ Thompson. "I gathered lots of information about the kid. He's the son of a single mom, eight years old...would've been nine years old in two weeks. Super fan of Bonnie the Bunny, his mother showed me the bedroom. You can tell the kid was devoted to the Fazbear gang." "You eventually went undercover as an employee there, correct?" Greg asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger, looking over the pictures from AJ Thompson's case file. He couldn't help but feel a terrible kind of sorrow as little AJ smiled innocently up at him from several photographs; pictures of he and his brother at home, pictures of him on a trip with grandparents, and plenty of him playing at Freddy's or having a birthday there. His eye landed on the picture used for his missing poster, where he granted the photographer a bright-eyed and brash grin. "He was a happy kid while he was alive." Ian said in almost a whisper as he, too, examined the picture of AJ. "There's not a person I know that would say otherwise. He was a polite, well-behaved, loving little kid. I ask you, what kind of sicko would do something like that to a little kid?" "There are some real monsters in this world." Greg agreed as Ian shut the case file, no longer able to look at the pictures of AJ, who would never smile at the world like that again. "We've got to solve this murder case. I won't be able to sleep until that guy is behind bars." "I won't rest until he's dead." Ian said, voice raising slightly. Greg had heard that Ian was very passionate about his line of work, even getting angered at times by what he encountered. He'd had some reports where he'd excessively beaten a perpetrator when assisting a catch, but had never been given a serial killing streak, especially not one involving kids. The two men finished their lunch and left the diner. Greg peered around, wondering where his next lead was. One thing was for sure...he would not rest until this case... ...was closed. Victims "So, can you give me a rundown on the victims, now that they've all been identified appropriately?" Greg asked. He was waiting to hear from a CSI named Lyall Reverend, who had been in charge of helping identify the victims. Reverend had the same sort of dark look that Mars had worn when speaking of the murders as he flipped open a page with the basics on it. "First victim is the one that Remington briefed you on, AJ Thompson, who was visiting during the afterschool hours on a Friday night with his mother and brother when he disappeared." Reverend explained. He briefly showed AJ's school picture and Greg nodded before he brought out another photo, this time of a slightly older boy with red hair, who was posing for a baseball team picture. "This would be the second victim, as he was the second to be reported missing." Reverend explained. "Ten year old Brian Richter, the confirmed oldest of our victims. He frequented Freddy Fazbear's because his father had gotten a job here in the kitchen, preparing pizzas. He loved the pizza here and was often seen helping out around the store. He lived nearby. For that reason, as well as his age, he was allowed to ride his bicycle and visit nearby places...such as friends' houses and the restaurant here, on his own. His parents only got worried when he didn't make it home by curfew. Kid may have been in fifth grade, but he was always very punctual. We found his remains in the Foxy suit." Reverend then pulled out a school picture of a small blond girl wearing lots of pink, accompanied by a second picture of her dressed up as a Disney princess or something of the sort. The little girl was young, even Greg could tell right away by how she looked. "Our third and absolute youngest victim here, five year old Sophie Collingway. She had just started kindergarten at a local elementary school and was a big fan of character-themed places, like Disneyland and the restaurant here. She was here during one of the busiest days for the business. They'd had several parties going on at once and kids everywhere. She was her for the birthday party of a classmate, Abigail Owens. Her parents refused to believe it was a child abductor of some sort, citing her tendency to wander when nobody had their eye on her. They'd been busy at the moment they believe she disappeared. Their toddler had fallen over and got a minor scrape, but was throwing quite the tantrum over it. They took their eyes off her for one moment and she was gone. We found her inside of the Chica suit." Reverend put the picture of Sophie at the back and then revealed a picture of a small brown-haired boy, posing for his soccer team. A lot of the photos were recent school or sports team photos, being the clearest and highest-definition pictures available. "This one is Zachary Saunders, age seven. The kid's family recently moved here from the United Kingdom. He was an only child, always rather sporty...or so I was informed. Zach was a responsible kid, so they thought they could let him explore on his own within the restaurant. It looked safe, there were adults everywhere and their Zach knew the rules about strangers. They went to try to help their daughter win a prize and were unable to locate him. That's when the investigators became really clued in to the disappearances, because the Saunders family insisted that Zach would never leave the restaurant willingly. In response, Remington was posted here as an undercover agent. This one was inside of the Freddy Fazbear suit." The final picture Reverend revealed to Greg had a small boy that looked distinctly timid, with thick brown hair and dark eyes. It was not a school picture, but a home picture. "No school picture for the last victim, as his birthday didn't come quick enough for him to make kindergarten this year. Five year old Chance Davenport here. It was his birthday party that he went missing at. Left for a moment to the bathroom and no one thought anything of it. He was a clingy and shy little kid, so his parents knew he'd come running right back to the table when he was done. He never came back. He's the one we found inside of the golden Freddy suit." "Morbid affairs." Greg affirmed as he looked over the pictures of the victims again. "But a connection. The murders were definitely calculated, with the perpetrator choosing kids that were both unattended to and who matched an animatronic of some kind. Think about it, the kid that loves Bonnie was found inside of a Bonnie suit, the only red-haired kid was inside Foxy, the only girl inside Chica..." "It is strange. Could be a coincidence, but it seems unlikely." Reverend agreed as he put the pictures of the kids away. "At any rate, we've got one twisted individual behind all this. I'm counting on you and the others to get us some leads. We won't stop until we catch this monster.